fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vant Oceanus
'''Vant Seas (''Umi Jiman, 海自慢)' is a fresh new member of Dragon Gunfire. He joined the guild in hopes to become strong. He is a water-make mage and hopes to be the best. He has joined the guild so he could be the strongest water mage in the guild. Appearance Vant is young teenager with ocean blue ducktail hair. He has peachy colored skin. His eyes is dark blue. He has a athletic build due to his light diet and lots of hours of swimming. He wears a fishnet shirt underneath his small jacket, wears a two belted long shorts, has black wristbands with peach tan sea shells, sandals with sea shells and sea shells necklace around his neck Personality Vant is very confident when it cames to battle. He feels like he can release his stress and his worries. So any chances that he can take to fight, he will take it. He loves to read books in his free time. He mostly reads about fishing tips and battle tips. He absolutely LOVES fishing as much as he loves swimming , he hopes to be a pro at fishing and swimming. Vant loves to swim in the water to collect shells for him to wear , he likes to wear them because he feels closer to the ocean. He likes to train to master his water-make magic. He hates being rusty. Vant absolutely hates bullies because he hates it when the strong picks on the weak. Vant's hates losing. He takes every defeat hard and blames himself for it , he also hates being so shy when he is around people and he really hopes to overcome it someday in the future. His biggest fear is that he belives that he will get left behind because of his weakness. Relationship 'Mora Seas'- Vant's mother. ' Nate Seas'- Vant's Father. ' Oliver Ore'- Vant's best friend and partner. ' Travis Flint '- Vant's second best friends. ' Hector Woods '- Vant's third best friend and rival. History Vant Seas was born on July 8th. His father, Nate Seas, who is a fisherman and his mother, Mora Seas, who also and swimmer. He was surrounded by and taught about the ocean and its creatures. They have a house in ''Hargeon Town. He was taking on alot of trips, which was about fishing, swimming and learning the seas animals. He loves every time he goes out to sea with his parents. On his 8th birthday, while they went to the store to get food, a robber came into the basement door and he was armed with fire magic. Scared, he tried to lock the robber in, but he burned down the door and Vant scooted away from the mad mage. In a state of shock, he blew the thief away with a very strong water magic. His parents ran back into the house and they ran to comfort the scared boy. The officers came and arrest the mage. Vant will never forget that day. On his 12th birthday, he learned how to control his magic and it took forms. He calls it water-make magic. He only practices it when his parents aren't around as he was doing daily duties like fishing, swimming, and helping his mother at daycare. When he read heard about the 10 wizard saints, he was so happy they he could explode. He wanted to be as strong as them so he could be more confident in himself. Then, his parents found out about his magic and they were happy for him when Vant thought they would hate him. They said that they were happy that he knows magic, but he needs to go to fairy tail if he wants to master it since they don't know how to help him there. On his 18th birthday, he was now old enough to move out. He gaves his parents a hug and he packs his belongings as he was moving into Magnolia Town, the home of the famous guild Fairy Tail. His parents gave him 5000$ to start out when he gets there. Vant thank them as he walks to Magnolia Town. He founds out about the Dragon Gunfire guild on a flyer and he runs down to the guild and joins it. He met the silent Crystal Dragon Slayer named Oliver Ore, who happens to come back from a mission, and challenges him to combat. Synopsis |-| Training=Taming The Darkness: Vant's Difficult Trials Master Dark Heart! Vant's Training In Tartarus! |-| Sparring Match=Child of the Sea vs The Violet Dragon: Training for S Class! |-| Storylines= |-| Main Storyline= Chapter 1: Riding The Waves! Equipment Lunar Magic Lachrima Broadsword ▪ Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem Water Magic Lacrima Trident ▪ Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem Lunar Magic Lachrima Vanguard ▪ Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem Special Magic/Attacks Dark Heart ' Dark Heart ' - The special ability to draw the evil part of their selves and turn it into a near-Unmatched power. This only happens if the user experience a near death experience or give in to the darkness by allowing the following emotions for it to activate. This power can make a mage incredibly powerful. Empowers the user from negative emotions. ▪ Level 1 - The first form of Dark Heart. Magic in this form is stronger and a bit more corrupted in this state. The user physical change that the user eyes is blood red. The user's is a bit more aggressive at this point. Power boost up by 2x. ▪ Level 2 - The second form of Dark Heart. Magic has grown stronger in this form and the Magical Aura had darken. Physical change is that his sclera is black. The user's personality is more aggressive in this point. Power boost up to up by 4x. ▪ Level 3 - The third form of the Dark Heart form. The magic in this state is even stronger than before and the magic along with the magical aura of the user is now a bit dangerous to be close to at this time. The change now the user's hair is now wild purple long hair that is at waist-length. The user's personality is now battle hungry and now craving more power. Power boost up to 6x. ▪ Level 4 - The fourth form of the Dark Heart form. The magic in this state is more powerful than before and the magic in this state is now considered dangerous and more destructive at this time. The physical change now is the user gain horns and their skin turns jet black. Power boost up to 8x. ▪ Level 5 - The " Final " form of the Dark Heart form. The user's magic in this state is now told to have dark and negative abilities in his magic is now black, red and purple in color and the power boost all the user's magic up by 10x physically and magically. Water Boost ' Water Boost' - The special ability to multiply and enhances the overall powers of Water Magic. Each time Vant uses this Boost, it grants him incredible power. It also can give him more abilities. The limit is Level 10, giving the mage a 20x boost of power. Lunar Boost * Lunar Boost- The special ability to multiply and enhance the overall powers of Lunar Magic. Each he uses this boost, it grants him incredible power. It also gives him new abilities for a short time. The limit is Level 10, giving the user a 20x boost. Magic Water-Make (水メイク Mizu meiku '') the ability to shape object by using the water at Vant's will. It is also a molding magic that uses the element water. He can create object out of water for attacks and defense purposes. For water mages like Vant to master this element, they have to train around water, like lakes, oceans, seas, and ponds. 'Lunar Magic(ルナマジック Runamajikku)- Lunar Magic is a Caster Magic that allows the user to manipulate the Lunar energy from the moon and uses it to increase the user's physical and magical capabilities. The strongest chance to use it is when there is a full moon to utilize it's maximum potential. ' Water Magic '( 水メイク Mizu meiku)- Water magic allows the user to cast spells that is created from the use of the element of water. ''' Fighting Magic - Fighting Magic is the magical ability to greatly increases a mages power through martial arts that focuses less on simply casting spells. ( Taught on Tournament Land ) Sword Magic - ( Taught in Tournament Land ) Lance Magic - ( Learned in Tournament Land ) Dark Heart - ( Awakened ) Attacks/Spells Lance Magic ▪ Lance Ray - ▪ Lance Thrust - Sword Magic ▪ Sword Beam Fighting Magic ▪ Enhance ▪ Enhance X2 ▪ Enhance Body Water-Make * ' Water-make: Triple dragons ' ( トリプルドラゴン Toripurudoragon '')- Vant puts his hand over his fist as a magic sigil appears, three giant dragon of water spins together to form a powerful blast, and homes in on the target. The recoil of the attack is strong as it can damage his body greatly if he is not careful. The force and power of the attack and burst through thick steel. * ' Water-Make: Super Triple Dragons Strike''' (スーパートリプルドラゴンストライク Sūpātoripurudoragonsutoraiku )- a more powerful version of ' Water-Make: Triple Dragons.' A more powerful version of Water-Make: Triple Dragons. This move requires vant to focus all of his magical reserves into the spell to make the attack even more powerful as the force and power of the attack could kill if not careful. The recoil damage of the attack is stronger than before. * ' Water-Make:Dragon Claw' ( ドラゴンクロー Doragonkurō) Vant creates a gauntlet shaped dragon claw out of water. Water around his wrist is stable and sharp as the modules in the liquid is moving very fast for him to cut or stab his targets. * ' Water-Make:Clone' (クローン Kurōn) Vant's support move. Vant creates the water clones by using his magic and forming the water into an image of himself. Then, they changes to looks like the user and distract the opponent for a sneak attack. * ' Water-Make: Twin Dragon Claw' (ツインドラゴンクロー Tsuindoragonkurō)- an upgraded version of Water-Make: Dragon Claw '. Vant's ace for close combat. Vant puts his hand over his fist as he puts his hands into the air while the water forms around his arms to begin the creation of the magic. The water forms and finshes as they turn into the Twin Dragon claw. The move is light and easy to use which means this won't hampered his speed and agility. * ' Water-Make: Whip ( むち '' Muchi ) Vant puts his hand over his fist as he focuses a large amount of water magic on his left hand and forms around his left hand to form the whip. This can be use for long to close combat. This attack allows the user to use the whip for fast attack, grabbing items or people, or swining place to place. * ' Water-Make: Arrows ' ( 矢印 ''Yajirushi )- Vant puts his hand over his fist as he focuses and materialize a bow made of water. He focuses the string of water on the bow as it fires 1-5 water arrows at his foes. * Water-Make: Arrow Storm ( アローストーム Arōsutōmu )- this is an upgraded version of ' Water-Make: Arrows. ' - Vant's enhanced version of Water-Make: Arrows. The user's bow is bigger and it can fire 10-20 shots. * Water-Make: Bullets ( 弾丸 '' Dangan )- Vant lifts his index finger and focuses condensed water around the tip and fires it at the target. The impact of the attack is like a real bullet. * ' Water-Make: Aqua Jet''' ( 水メイク：アクアジェット Mizu meiku: Akuajetto )-Vant shrouded himself with alot of water, he puts his hand on the ground and he charges at the target at high speed. * ' Water-Make: Bullets Barrage ' (弾丸の弾幕 Dangan no danmaku)- an upgraded version of ' Water-Make: Bullets.'- Vant's enhanced version of Water-Make: Bullets. Vant puts both of his index fingers as begins to fire many condensed water Bullets. * ' Water-Make: Axe' (アックス '' Akkusu )- Vant puts his hand over his fist as he creates a huge axe made of water and swings away at the opponent. * ' Water-Make: Big Axe'(ビッグアックス ''Bigguakkusu '')- This is an upgraded version of ' Water-Make: Big Axe'. Vant's enhanced version of Water-Make: Axe. The axe expands more to bring out more destructive force. * ' Water-Make: Water Punch ( ウォーターパンチ U~ōtāpanchi)- Vant puts his hand over his fist as a blue magic sigil appears in front of him. A big fist is fired at high speed to destroy the opponent. * ''' Water-Make: Double Water Punch ( ダブルウォーターパンチ Daburuu~ōtāpanchi)- a more powerful version of ' Water-Make: Water Punch.' Vant's fist attack becomes bigger and much hard to dodge at close range. * ' Water-Make: Shield' ( シールド Shīrudo)- Vant puts his hand over his fist as he puts his hands together to form a water shield around him to protect himself. * ' Water-Make: Super Shield ' ( スーパーシールド Sūpāshīrudo) an upgraded version of ' Water-Make: Shield '. Vant puts his hands together to expands his water shield by increasing the current around the shield, so attacks can bound off the shield. * ' Water-Make: javelin'( ジャベリン Jaberin)- Vant puts his hand over his fist as he forms a javelin made of water. This can be used for throwing and attacking. *''' Water-Make: Javelin Storm''' (ジャベリン嵐 Jaberin arashi)- a stronger version of ' Water-Make: Javelin '. Vant creates more javelin of water to attack with. He can also throw more javelin at long range at people. * ' Water-Make: Aqua Tail ' (アクアテール '' Akuatēru )- Vant puts his hand over his fist as he forms a tail out of water. He can use it for sneak attacks. * ' Water-Make: Aqua Tail Swipe''' (アクアテールスワイプ Akuatērusuwaipu)- a more brutal version of ' Water-Make: Aqua Tail.' '' The User expands the water on his Aqua Tail and smacks the opponent with tremendous force.'' * ' Water-Make: Missiles ' (ミサイル '' Misairu )- ''The user launches a missle attack ij the form of water. * Water-Make: Missiles Widespread ' ( 広範囲ミサイル ''Kōhan'i misairu)- an upgraded version of 'Water-Make: Missiles '. * ' Water-Make: Water Cannon ' ( 放水砲 '' Hōsuihō )- ''Vant creates a cannon out of water and fires condensed water balls. * ''' Water-Make: Super Water Cannon (スーパーウォーターキャノン Sūpāu~ōtākyanon)- this is the the upgrade version of Water-Make: Water Cannon '. Water Magic * '''Pistol ' (ピストル, 拳銃, Pisutoru '')- ''Vant raised his hand into the air and he opens his hand to fire a very fast bullet. * ' Mini Bubble Explosion ' ( ミニ爆発 Mini bakuhatsu '')- '' Vant puts his hand together and opens them as he releases many small bubbles into the air. If touched, they will explode upon contact. * ' Waves ' ( ウェーブ '' ~ēbu )- '' Vant punches the ground as a rapid speed waves comes at the foe. * ' Water Slash ' ( 水のスラッシュ Mizu no surasshu )- '' Vant begins to slash his foes vertically and horizontally with his hand covered in water with a shape of a sword.'' * '''Aqua Vortex - The user uses Water Magic to create a giant vortex to entrap foes or knock attacks away. * Water Body ' - Lunar Magic * ' Moon Slash(ムーンスラッシュ Mūnsurasshu) * ' Moon Pulse '- Vant's manipulates Lunar Magic around his right palm and he slams it to the opponent's chest. * ' Lunar Arc'- '' Vant swings his arm up as he fires many arcs of lunar magic.'' Abilities * ' Water Resistance '-being trained around water and in the water for as long as he can remember, Vant takes little damage from water based attacks no matter how strong it is. * ' Enhance Agility '- Vant's yearly training by swimming has give him incredible agility. This also helps him to dodge attacks since he is a nimble person. Thanks for training in the Mage Training Temple , his agility capabilities has expanded to dodge almost all attacks with no problems. * ' Great Swimmer '- thanks to the years of swimming, Vant has become quite the swimmer. Thanks to his Mage Training Temple training, he can swim in the water close or faster than many Aquatic animals. Using his water magic in the water, he becomes even faster and stronger in the sea. * High Stamina '- thanks to his training, he can cast more spells now and last longer in battle. With the addition of Mage Training Temple, Vant's magical reserves has expanded and grown drastically, allowing him to cast and last longer in battle. * ' Impressive Durability '''- what Vant lacks in magic reserves, he makes up in durability. He can take a beating until reinforcements arrives. Thanks to Mage Training Temple, Vant can take on massive amounts of damage and stand against it. * '''Enhanced Strength- Vant was strong enough to lift his dad entire fishing tool box due to constant training. Thanks to the further years and Mage Training Temple training, Vant is now strong to handle himself against much stronger mages. Ways of Combat Magic Swordplay Magic Lance Style Move List ▪Water Tendril - A water magic attack that has send multiple tendrils of water. ▪Water Spike - A spike of water magic sent towards the foe. ▪Aqua Tornado - A giant tornado of water magic sent toward the opponent. ▪Torrent Spear - A barrage of giant spear of water magic getting hurled at the target. ▪Rushing Blue - ▪Poseidon's Wrath - ▪ Moon Slash - ▪ Lunar Stinger - ▪ Lunar Tempest - ▪ Crescent Edgestorm - ▪ Midnight Aquarium - ▪ Crescent Flood - ▪ Full Moon's Water Dance - ▪ Night's Swirl - ▪ Moonlight Flood - ▪Full Moon Hose - ▪ Raging Wave - ▪ Flowing Palm - ▪ Swirling Tides - ▪ Calming Streams - ▪ Waterfall Impact - ▪ Currents of Death - ▪ Moon Dropkick - ▪ Lunar Piledriver - ▪ Crescent Formation - ▪ Full Moon Fist - ▪ Full Moon's Blessing - ▪ Luminescent's Bliss - ●'Teachers'● ▪ Cindy Moon - Vant's Lunar Magic Teacher. ▪ John Umi - Vant's Water Magic and Water-Make Teacher. ▪ Jake Edge - Vant's Sword Magic Teacher. ▪ Izzy Point Vant's Lance Magic Teacher. Trivia * Vant always has his hands together when he walks. * Whenever he is around strong people like Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, or Gajeel Redfox etc, Vant can be more confident in himself and in battle. * Vant only eat fish and he lives to mix it with salad and eggs. * When he hears or is near water, he relaxes and stops panicking or getting stressed out. * ( to Natsu Dragneel) '' " h-hello sir? Can i join this guild? " ''- Vant said as he walks to talk to him. * ( to Gray Fullbuster ) '' " so you are an ice-make mage?" Cool! I'm a Water-make mage!'' - Vant said as he greets the ice-make mage. * ( to Travis Flint ) " '' "Lava-Make magic huh? Sounds sweet man!" ''- Vant said as he meets the hot headed mage. * ( to Sandy Evans ) " '' I'm going to be so strong that i will stop doubting myself for good!" ''- Vant's declaration after '' Sandy Evans asked him his goals.'' ▪ After Dark Heart awakened, Vant thought of nothing but to become stronger than he was ever before. He seeks this so he doesn't fall back in thr guild. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Water Magic User